Love with Her, Love with Him
by KiyaMadarame
Summary: RenRu, because they're beautiful lol Drabbles about intimate matters between the two. Name changed from It Turned Into a Burning Red Sun to Understanding to Love with Her, Love with Him. xp Rated M to be safe...
1. The Feeling Of Him

_Thanks to everybody for their reviews and for reading... And thank to all the authors who write the stories I want to read but that I couldn't write... Long live fanfiction ! XD_

Love with Her, Love with Him - The Feeling Of Him

* * *

_Lust__ felt much like walking on a tightrope over a precipice. And the feeling of him was the wind to make sure she fell all the way to the bottom._

She was lying on the futon, under him. They were making love, again. His breath on her neck made her lips shiver. The feeling of him… the feeling of him was getting more addictive everyday. She used to laugh at it, but now she started to understand. Sex wasn't the type of game you could play with your best friend without consequences. But did they have a choice? Their relationship had evolved. They had grown. Time was the only one to blame for this. Time and their condition. Being human meant being doomed. To death, at best. Even a shinigami knew that. And shinigamis were closer to humans than they'd think. Live like fools, die miserable. How sarcastic.

She lied on the futon, weak and demanding, eyes looking in the direction of the ceiling without seeing it. Through her parted lips her body made her sing a complaint whose only recognisable word was his name. The usual lust: their weakness. The feeling of him would be her doom…

Of him it felt like she would never get enough. Never, and the need was so deep it hurt. More, more of his hands on her. More of his skin against hers. More of him… The feeling of him was greediness and decadence. The feeling of him was insanity…

She buried her hands in the silk of his crimson hair and looked into his red eyes. He looked so different with his hair down… He had that look again… Going insane as well? 'We're even, then' she thought as they sank into a decadent kiss.

How much time did they have left? How much time had they lost? When would one of them get enough of this and leave? Or die?

_Being in love felt much like walking on a tightrope over a precipice.__ And the feeling of him was the wind to make sure she fell all the way to the bottom._


	2. Being Adored

Realizing – Being Adored

* * *

His hands pressing hers on the wall, fingers interlaced, his strong body pressed against hers; but she likes the pressure. Not only the pressure, but the feeling of him too. So delicious it seems unreal. So sweet. 

Her back rubs the wall as she almost faints, but he's there to take a hold of her. She can abandon herself to him, she knows he will handle her with care. He will do kinky things, sensual things, passionately indecent things to her. His love is so good it makes her want to cry. The scent of his skin is the most delicious fragrance in the world.

That's all the intensity with which he gives himself to her. He adores her with his lips. Cherishes her with his hands. Makes love to her with everything he's got. She knows he's never hypocrite, and even if she needed to be reassured, just a look in his eyes and all the insecurities would fade, like chased away by a raging fire.

If she was an element, she would probably be earth. And if he was one, he would just have to be fire. He gave her strength, but she weakened him; she knew that already. But he wouldn't let her go. He would bleed for her, cry for her, beg for her. Die for her without a second thought. She feels guilty about it, but it secretly makes her glow with pride as well. He adores her, from every single cell in his body, from every bit of consciousness in his soul.

Being adored felt damn good.

"Thank you, Renji", she whispers before falling asleep.

He stares at her for a second, then smiles wide before taking her in his arms and lying gently on the futon. "You don't need to thank me, baka."


	3. Dozing Off: Him

**Let's take a break with something light for a change... cuteness **

Dozing Off - Him

* * *

What was that thing in Rukia that made her so special to Renji? No, special was not a word strong enough… he adored her. Literally.

He admired her strength, her courage, her devotion for her friends. She gave so much of herself, never bothering to count. He wanted to be there to slow her down, and God knew how much she needed it, she was crazy! No way he'd let her carry the world on her shoulders.

He took the small rabbit figurine he kept in his desk, looked it in the eyes and scolded it: "Baka!"

All the captains and vice-captains turned to look at him, freezing upon seeing the rabbit figurine. _Ooops_. Byakuya's eyes twitched. The red-haired lieutenant hurriedly hid the figurine and scratched his head nervously. He thought he saw something like an evilish grin on Nanao and Rangiku's face. He would swear Nanao's glasses had been glowing for a second.

* * *

**Had lots of fun writing this one, I can so picture the scene... ****Hope u readers have fun too. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**PS: Yes, it's short, and i'm currently grieving on the fact as well. (grabs her hair) WHY CAN'T I WRITE LONGER DRABBLES?!!! (cries) **

**Oh, I see that the site's staff is tracking fictions rated MA now... does it mean... no more lemons?...**


	4. Dozing Off: Her

**Drabble double to Dozing Off - Him**

Dozing Off – Her

* * *

What was that thing in Renji that made him so special to Rukia? She couldn't tell exactly.

Was it his stature? Tall, large shoulders; his strong arms and large hands, although she knows it's a cliché, troubled her. Well, it wasn't like she would have liked any tall and muscular guy in Seiritei. She shrugged at the thought of Jidanbou, and frantically shook her head. There was something more.

The memory they shared together, and their chemistry? It's normal to end up having feelings for your childhood best friend – and only one left. She had seen it in a magazine back in the real world too. Maybe that was it… But still, there was something more…

Fire. Renji was like that, impulsive, desperate... Not only was it contagious, but very cute too. And he looked terribly good with his hair down. And his tattoos were hot, although she'd never tell him that. She didn't really want him ending up tattooing his whole body, down to his eyelids like that guy's picture she had seen back in the real world…

"You're so beautiful, Renji."

Talking woke her from her light sleep, and she froze. Eh?!! She couldn't believe she'd just said that loud. There. …All the female shinigami stopped talking to stare at her, mouths wide open. She cursed herself for having fallen asleep in the middle of the meeting. Cursed the meeting for being so boring. Cursed Renji for making the Female Shinigami Association's monthly meeting boring. What could she say _NOW_?

"Ehm… I… you know… hehe…it…was…ehm…a…joke?" she tried.

Vice-president Nanao suddenly resumed talking "So, as we were saying…"… ignoring her.

The young Kuchiki assumed she was missing something. Maybe she hadn't spoken out loud after all?

A wicked smile appeared for a second on the lips of all the members present. Ok. She was dead.


	5. His Bath

**Another double drabble. Back to the old writing habits... Hope you enjoy it!**

His Bath

* * *

She watches his shadow through the bathroom door. Hard to think of a more delightingly masculine figure: his height, his wide shoulders, strong arms and long, big hands. His body is a paradox of male strength and finesse. 

There's a gap through which she can see his wet skin under straws of red silk. Silently, she comes closer, like hypnotized. The water stops running, and he sits in the bathtub. She thinks of his big body trying to fit in the small tub. She peeks. His knees are way out of the water, and she can see up half his tights. Hands resting on the rim, head thrown back, eyes closed, he's enjoying the warmth. Her eyes travel over his body, until the grave voice wakes her from her reverie.

"What are you doing over there playing the stalker, Rukia?" he asks. She winces.

"If you want to take a bath, you can join, you know." He adds with a bad child's smile. Blushing slightly, she enters and takes her yukata off, trying to ignore his eyes following her every move. Still smiling roguishly, he welcomes her in his arms as she squeezes herself into the small bathtub. He holds her close, and she rests her head back on his shoulder, running her fingers over wet skin to his hands, and both don't move anymore.


	6. Her Bath

Her Bath

* * *

He can hear the song of water running in the bathroom. He tries to get himself busy, putting some papers in order, but eventually gives up. The sound of flowing water is so insistent it becomes hypnotic. 

He goes to the bathroom door and slightly opens it to take a peek. He sees her round shoulders and small back, lines trying to meet around the waist, before giving up and curving to the hips. Like someone said, "There ain't much flesh on her, but what is, is fine choice." He watches little streams of water running down her back, which gives him chills, and his stare follows their course down her curves to her tiny ankles. He can barely hold himself back.

She starts as he hugs her from behind. She had sensed his reiatsu at the bathroom door, but feigns to be surprised. He takes her down, and she finds herself on the floor, looking up into his eyes. He shields her from the artificial rain, but she can hear it falling down his spine over her knees. She watches as heavy drops circle him, flowing through his wet hair, caressing his whole body, drenching his clothes. And suddenly, she's almost jealous. She takes his face in her hands, lets her fingers run through the smooth strands of red, and kisses him possessively, like a spoiled child.

He's hers, and hers alone.


	7. About Flowers, Clothes and Bonds

Love with Her, Love with Him – About Flowers, Clothes and Bonds

* * *

Flowers 

Weeks ago he bought her red roses, and although both her and the flowers were glowing, that night they made love on the scattered petals. She said having to watch them wither slowly and painfully would have been so sad…

He thought he saw her shed a tear that night.

She bought him flowers once, and he spent that week in the library, looking for some kind of long-term freezing kidou spell. He got scolded for evading his duties, but the flowers are still there to this day, so it was well worth it.

Clothes

Dresses and skirts are okay. Trousers are annoying, even if she looks good in them. But nothing equals a messed-up yukata. She goes completely crazy when he pulls the cloth down her elbows, up her thigh, without undoing the belt. She begs him to set her free, and that's why he never does.

Sometimes she stares at his clothes with a kind of hooded hatred, when it rains and he gets drenched or on full moon nights. Or when they spar in the summer heat and he gets all sweaty. He caught her once cutting a little square of cloth from his dirty laundry. She tried to hide, but now things are quite clear : she only really enjoys his clothes when they are a torn mess.

Talking about torn clothes, there was that time when she wore an absolutely lovely cocktail dress that hung on her shoulders and showed her back. He remembered it perfectly. It was for that crazy party Ichigo's father hosted for his son's "coming of age". They were wondering if the real celebrated "coming of age" didn't involve a certain red-haired girl… Ichigo seemed very, very pissed but they had lots of fun anyway. The only unfortunate thing was that the dress didn't survive the night in the hotel.

And she'd made him wear a suit. All black but for the silken red tie he didn't bother to tie. He liked the look in her eyes like she was going to hang herself, greedy eyes tracing the lines of his body under the black silk of his shirt; and several times, he caught her checking his bottom out behind his back. Mental note: Wear thin leather belts more often and hang them low on the hips. She completely discarded the poor dress as he tore it to pieces later that evening. The bad thing is, she wouldn't let him take his clothes off, so he had to kind of keep them on. Kind of weird and hard to do, but interesting; and having her naked in his arms kept him content enough.

Bonds

There is a game they play whenever she wears a formal kimono.

He will tie her arms behind her back, twisting her oh-so-noble and proper obi into a most sweetly indecent tool. Then he would make her say whatever crazy things she ever imagined him doing to her, and make her wishes come true.

Sometimes she gets scared and tries to beg him to stop, other times he can see she's aching for him to take the remnants of her kimono off, but his cheap yukata belt covering her mouth would only allow her hushed pants and cries.

Renji was looking forward to the next formal event to be held in the Kuchiki household.

She tied him to the bed once. A memory that he had to seal away most of the time, because he was sure to go clumsy and slightly dumb for the rest of the day, spilling tea on the tatami and ink on important documents, bumping into furniture, missing steps… Even Byakuya would send him home, and sometimes he would scare himself by evaluating how long his captain would torture him before killing him if the Kuchiki heir could ever read his lieutenant's mind.


	8. Mirror

**Happy New Year!!! A thousand blessing on all my reviewers' heads, and thanks for each of your nice words! Let's pray together so that Kubo-sama makes RenRu official in 2008... XD **

**Lyrics from "Mirror", by Ne-Yo**

Mirror

* * *

He likes to see their reflection in the mirror, because they look amazing together. 

His much bigger body behind her tiny one like a ghost… he'd say angel, but he's well aware he couldn't be mistaken for one. Tonight less than ever.

He loves to watch her making faces, and hear her begging for breath in short gasps, because she looks amazing when she's like that; heavy sweat drops rolling down her temples, hair sticking to her forehead and neck.

Her parted lips, the shadow of despair in the sounds she makes, and the trembling look in her beautiful blue eyes, almost hidden behind long lashes hanging low… she'd be the angel, fallen because of him. That's what she looks like, tonight more than ever.

He watches her reflection, yukata lowered past her waist, pulled up to her hips. He can see between her arms, and the upper part of her thighs just under the cloth. Her tiny figure held captive in his arm. She whines as his other hand disappears between her and the sink. She looks like she's going to break in pieces today.

He would fantasize about those things long after it's over, because being with her feels so special, like a miracle. She reminds him of pearls.

He would reminisce about his much bigger body behind her tiny one, like possessing her… he smiles his twisted smile that she says gives her chills. She says he looks like an animal when he pulls her head back to let her see just how good they look together. Tonight at least, he cant' argue that she might be right, but he's not even close to dropping the role yet. Now less than ever.

_I see you, _

_Can you see me _

_Watching you_

_Loving it_


	9. Tattoo

Tattoo

* * *

Enough talking about his tattoos. The whole Seireitei knew about them and they even got him fans in the real world. No, this time he decided that it would be on her body that he would be painting tattoos. He already had the pattern ready in his mind: tribal stuff again, but curvy ones, and tiny flowers, like herself. He was already dazzled at the idea of making them himself; it would hurt a bit and she would complain about it, teary eyed… Ok, she would never do that. Maybe she would bite her lip... or not; she was a soldier after all, so at best she'd frown at the tickling… He'd take that. 

Nevertheless, he was looking forward to it. He didn't think she would show them around, though; off course she didn't want the Kuchiki clan to learn about it, and that was perfect. It would be like a kinky secret between the two, and only him would enjoy the delighting sight of his work on her skin… He would make them on her back, seals testifying that she was his, dancing from her neck all the way to her hips… Wait, it would be too visible on her neck, she'd never let him tattoo her there…

"F--- nobility", he thought.

Well, at least she wouldn't complain about the rest. Renji frowned. He hoped he wasn't going to lose control and mess everything up … Her lower back was one of his favorite parts in her anatomy after all. Just thinking about it and he wanted to kiss her there, now. Which freaking spell did they put on the paperwork this time, for it to pour in like cherry petals in the Kuchiki yard in spring?

He watched across the room to his captain. Even he looked sick of it, staring at his papers without reading nor writing anything. Upon feeling his lieutenant's smirk on him, said captain sighed.

"Let's call it a day."

Saved! Renji moaned in satisfaction as the older shinigami rose from his chair, but his breath went short at the words his captain said upon walking by the redhead's desk: "By the way, I shall ask of you not to try and extend your artistic abilities to any support other than yourself… even if it might pass as pretty." And with that he disappeared in the corridor.

Renji sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes. Relax. Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't read people's minds. The evidence was, he was still alive and all members were in place.

And nobody would notice, let alone mention a small one on her lower back, right...


	10. SMS

Telephone

* * *

In Soul Society, they can communicate through hell's butterflies, but it's not a very safe channel as it could be intercepted by any ranked shinigami. But when they're in the real world, they're free. That's one of the reasons why he likes the place. Just a random chat. : ) 

He to her --) i luv u

Her to him --) Cheesy stuff doesn't sound lik u. Cut it, but I luv u 2.

He to her --) im cheesy cos u lik it. admit it

Her to him --) Nonsense. Im a Kuchiki, u know… : p

He to her --) yeah, talk bout a freak'd up 1…

Her to him --) It's ur bad influence : p

He to her --) ok but just so u know… i found ur book in ichigos closet… keke

Her to him --) No u didn't.

He to her --) ok wasnt me, but ichigos sis… kinda rose a family council… he says he'll destroy all ur chappy goodies before killing u slow

Her to him --) S!!!

He to her --) kekeke. baka

Her to him --) I'll just erase their memories.

He to her --) …just 2 know… whyd u buy that stuff 4?

Her to him --) What stuff?

He to her --) the book baka

Her to him --) What'd u think I bought it 4?

He to her --) …

Her to him --) U. Baka.

He to her --) ? 4 me 2 read it? …

Her to him --) For stuff 2 use on u. And stop blushin like that when im not around.

He to her --) eh?! whos blushin… …see u 2nite then…

Her to him --) I didn't have the time 2 read anything baka… : (

He to her --) …i'll erase their memories n take it back.

Her to him --) lol U so predictable, u know? Haha. The bunny wins.

He to her --) we'll c dat 2nite. i'll b the 1 havin the book, don't forget keke

Her to him --) I can buy another 10 by tonight. Hehe but u the one unable to use human currency yet ;p Bunny always wins n is on its way to world domination.

He to her --) kekeke im sure i can find a few dozens in ichigos old mans study… u think ud hav nough cash fo more?

Her to him --) Eh. Have u ever read these human books before?

He to her --) saw that kinda book bfore back in ss… why?

Her to him --) So naïve of u. U'll be too scarred to learn anything. The human books are worse, like WAY worse.

He to her --) … dont underestimate me… ive been in some messed-up corners of rukongai while u were in ur lil palace ;)

Her to him --) Oh. Are there things u want 2 confess, Renji? …

He to her --) u'll learn early enough. keke

Her to him --) Show off. The bunny wins anyway, cause I say so.

He to her --) hai, Rukia-sama. :p luv u spoiled brat.

Her to him --) See u, cutey dog. '(OxO)'


	11. NAP

**A teaser for all you beloved reviewers and readers... ;p**

NAP : Nice Alternative to Procrastination

* * *

The raven-haired, blue eyed shinigami watches the almost motionless form at her feet with a mocking grin. Certainly, her childhood friend does love naps, and knows how to enjoy them on his way-too-rare days off. His hair locked in that annoying yet necessary ponytail, yukata way too loosely tied, shamelessly showing the lines of his muscular body.

Unsophisticated Renji. Naughty Renji. Tempting Renji… Her very own Renji, cutely taking a nap on the porch.

Say that today's heat is blazing would be an understatement. She leans back on the rocking chair whose design she brought from the real world, and she must admit it feels lovely. The last thought that crosses her mind before she drifts off is "Maybe he does have a taste for ways to spend the afternoon after all…"

Naps rock.


	12. Confessions

**Don't really know what to think of this one... but that's also one of the reasons why i put it in your hands, dear reviewers... ; p**

Confessions

* * *

1. That time at Ichigo's « Coming of Age » party, they locked themselves up in the bathroom for an hour or so.

2. They did it on the porch that leads to the little garden behind her room. Yes, in open space. Yes, in the Kuchiki domain. Blame the full moon… Women are said to be 30 percent more active sexually on full moon nights you know?

3. He's gifted with his hands: neck, shoulders and back massages, hand care, foot care, even Chinese therapy massages… He said he learned some at the academy and the rest in books.

She tells him he should open a shop.

He replies that he doesn't want to spoil no other.

4. He loves spicy food, and she finds it terribly attractive because she remembers the days when he hated it, face as red as the 60 percent of chilli in his plate – with 30 percent of plain rice and 10 percent of eggs and vegetables –, trying to put on a brave face and look tough. He surely grew, and now savors what still feels to her like some over-aggressive food poisoning.

He stops swallowing to address her with an inquisitive look. She stops staring and smiles before returning to her bowl with a little grin.

5. The little patches of her skin that the moonlight kisses look like jewels in that clear night, and he thinks that maybe he could get a job in some pearls fishing company if he decided to stop being a shinigami.

6. The first time he held her from the back, he whispered in her ear that he'd been obsessing about it for years, and these words keep coming back to haunt her whenever they do it.

Now _she_'s the hentai.

7. They made out in his office once when her brother was away on a mission, and he's grown fond of the boring little room ever since.

8. It's 25°C today, but she's wearing a scarf, and it's not because she caught a cold as she lied. And _he_ has the nerves to tease her.

9. He must have a very good auditive memory, because sometimes he can still hear her moans in his head long after.

10. They both agree that lollipops are a most terrible weapon, hence the "L Control Agreement".

11. The faces she'd make made him think about taping her, but he won't because that would be too risky… Off course he wouldn't. It just crosses his mind. Once in a while.

Often.

12. She watches him with eyes filled with emotion, and tells him that she needs him… most ardently.

The look on his face confirms the undeniable power of human culture.

13. Being seen naked, panting, moaning and making faces, uttering nonsense…Being made love to in all kind of more or less inappropriate ways, feel at times like a love toy, and enjoy it… Belong to him.

She's proud, but pride doesn't have anything to do here, and her last name doesn't mean a thing in the language they speak on those nights.

14. The warmth of her tiny body against his, her breath on his neck when she sleeps, and he almost wants to take her, just like that. He actually did, a couple of times when she was still half asleep, but she didn't scold him after.

Why did you think he choose the "stray dog" nickname for? That's just what he is.

15. He never moans; whispers, breathes more or less louder, chokes sometimes, but really rarely ever moans, so sometimes she just takes it as a challenge.

The bunny always wins, didn't you know?

* * *

**I bet you all know where the "most ardently" comes from hehe…**

**The statistics from confession 2 are true: p**

**The idea for confession 11 came from NERD's album "In the search of"… Liked the UK version better than the American one with all the noise in the background…**

**My dear fanfic-obsessed former roomie told me about the terrible threat of lollipops in the hands of lovers…though I never experienced it myself lol Angie, if you see it, that's for u!! This whole fanfiction affair is all to be blamed on u!!... And the Madarame last name too ; p**

**Confession 6: I think I'm turning hentai myself… **

**Neebu, you're too obsessed with Renru, you know? LOL Like I'm one to talk… ; p**

**Kiss to cream tea anyone and gothic lolita and heyybabyy and every single one of u beloved R&Rers…**

**Kiya seriously wants Renji to be real now. And hers, if possible.**


	13. Rainy Nights

**It's past 4 and I have classes at 8... Oops.**

**This fic happens let's say, 10 years after Rukia was adopted in the Kuchiki clan...? Years before the SS arc anyway. I like to think that something happened in-between. : )**

Rainy Nights

* * *

It's another one of those rainy nights, sad nights that leave her soul drenched in loneliness. Another one of those rainy nights when she wonders "what if?". What if she had said her mind and chosen not to become part of this etiquette carnival… What if she hadn't been a coward, if she had trusted the guts that made her cry that day when the only precious thing they had came to fall apart. 

But she was, and now she wants to see him. She knows it's the only thing that can cure her pain, or at least, make her heart numb enough to ease it. She feels like making foolish attempts at catching scarlets skies that don't belong to her horizon anymore.

So she leaves the house; with the rain pour and Byakuya away at some important banquet, nobody notices her as she trails off whithout bothering to bring an umbrella. First, because it's swifter, and second… she doesn't really know why. She just feels like it. Maybe she wants to be punished. Maybe she wants to get sick to have some cold to hide her blues and heart sickness behind. Under the rain she walks anyway, trailing along the walls, following corridor after corridor. The Kuchiki household is quite far from the center Seireitei where the divisions' barracks are, and somehow she's glad for the long distance she has to walk. She thinks maybe it can bring her some sanity back, or at least make her sick enough to see a white light.

Meanwhile, for him it's another boring night. He puts things in order, memories and regret and bitterness all properly sealed away. Today again he made significant progress toward what he calls his life-long goal, and he's now master in the art of convincing himself that it's keeping him content. Satisfaction is quite a blurry concept… Or maybe it's him having had too strongly conflicting desires in the beginning. Anyway, he's comfortable in his loosely tied yukata, ready to go to sleep – or rather, ready to chase it – when there's someone knocking at the door.

Surprise. He lets the questioning aside, and welcomes his childhood friend turned inaccessible noble in at the brunette's expression. Something's obviously wrong with her, but no words come to him past the mild "Hi, Rukia... Are you ok?" In a polite way, she asks him if she can come in, and with equal ceremony, he lets her. God, did their relationship really get that bad? He would want to be left alone to grieve some more on the subject, but she really looks like she needs comfort, so he doesn't protest when she walks in his arms. For some time, he couldn't say how long, they stand motionless in the doorway. What is he supposed to do now? At some point, she realizes that she has to break the hug, and both don't really know what to say. Then good fortune brings him an idea.

"Hey, just go over there and take a sit. I'll go and make some tea…"

She nods, and proceeds to the little living room. While the water boils, each is left alone to think of what to say and do next.

Did their relationship really get that bad?

The water is hot, the cups are wiped and carefully placed on the tray. It reminds him of how people tend to assume he is the messy type, when it's pretty inexact. And even if he was, who could keep his bad habits under Kuchiki's command? Assumptions, expectations, limits. The Kuchiki name rings full of all those words, and the sad truth is, that's what her last name spells like now... maybe it was better when she didn't have any at all. As he sees her again, he realizes that she's still drenched and shivering slightly, probably cold to the bones. He leaves the tray on the little table and hurries to get her a towel.

When she just sits there with said towel in her hands, lost in her thoughts, he grabs it and proceeds to dry her himself. Spontaneous actions are what will take him to the death row someday, he thinks as he watches his large hands rubbing her head dry. Then comes the neck, and it feels just weird. She's like electrified, a shudder runs down her spine and shakes her lips, and it's with a weak, hesitant arm that she takes his wrist, a broken voice with which she stutters:

"Renji, I…"

She buries her head in his chest and grabs the hem of his yukata with her trembling little hands. She doesn't seem able to say anything more than "I…", and it's terribly confusing. He takes her face in his hands and stares a second into the wet blue filled with emotion almost too strong to be held in such a tiny body. He can't help kissing her like she belongs to him and he cares. When did the kiss end to give way to their first night of unrequited love ? Time ought to have frozen forever at that time...

But the following day, things are back the way they were again. Damn did that hurt, having tasted each other and knowing they'd better let go.

-

And now, after all those years, countless unexpected turns of events and other battles, they stare at each other as the sun prepares to rise once again. They know their thoughts are going to the same memories, and the things they're sharing right now are just like a miracle. This time again, her brother knows, but he doesn't try to interfere anymore. Not that they would obey like good little kids anyway. He knows the days of obedience before the order is even given are gone, the days when they thought there was something more to protect than those feelings, their treasure. And the truth is, the Head of the Kuchiki clan wouldn't want to interfere. They all grew up. Thank heaven, they all grew stronger and happier, all expect him though.

But that's another story.

* * *

**Sorry, for the 1st time I went against the rules and dble-posted this chapter, because it perfectly suits both "Love with Her, Love with Him" and "Confessing to Rukia"... All my apologies.**


	14. Words

Words

* * *

Him

A hairlength of your raven locks as clues for me to follow your trail and never loose it again

One stroke of black ink to dye my name on your skin

White blade to pierce my soul, freezing desert when the heart becomes numb, even worse than the wild pain

Crimson silk, like the crown on your head, Red roses like the blood from the wound in your heart that passion inflicted

A hand that learns how to grab and never let go

Hands too gentle and reverent to grab and never let go

Pure bliss and the dizziness as my lips adore your skin

Reveries made real, absurd whispers dancing in the air as you take what was yours since the beginning

A length of years to tie the souls we dyed, peace as white sprout finally blossoms into a glorious red orchid

A length of silk to tie them together like they were meant to be.


	15. Another Night

Another Night

* * *

She thinks that maybe she should be used to it by now, somehow… It happens not to be. As their bodies willingly surrender to each other's in the fresh spring night, it feels like the world ceased to exist beyond the wooden doors protecting the scene of their passionate loving.

They are the only living beings in the whole universe, what they find hidden between each other's lips is the only beverage there's ever been, the sweat rolling down their necks and backs is the only river still flowing. His sighs, their moans, her calling his name in a much troubled voice is the only music still existing in Man's memory. It's even surprising that people ever talked in other languages, that they ever wandered about, busy with occupations other than this one. One man, and one woman, sole heirs of humanity both in real and afterworld.

She knows that maybe her thoughts don't make any sense, and off course she can't think straight when they're making love. She doesn't even look nor sound like herself. It's just another night, like many before, yet it feels unique. Somehow she can't imagine a world, or a life, where this night wouldn't have been, conceive a realm where this would be the last time they belong to each other in this way. Every single touch from his hands could make the skies explode, every kiss from his mouth could shake the earth to its core, every moan she exhales could dry the seas. She shakes her head to try and reach for logic, but next second she surrenders again to the sweetest insanity of his skin's scent. She closes her eyes and lets her body run loose, clings to him with such need that surely, there will be bruises on his back tomorrow… If the world doesn't end tonight from the incredible love they make.

They fall on the mattress, sweaty and out of breath. Through the crimson hair falling over his face, she meets his gaze and the smile that goes with it. She should be used to it, but it's kind of embarrassing now that her ideas are clearer. She averts her eyes from the red flames but their heat runs up her cheeks.

"I thought the world was ending tonight." He said, concluding his whisper with an even wider grin.

She's surprised her hair isn't in flames from the fire on her cheeks, and feeling kind of stupid yet spontaneously, she just hides under the covers.

He laughs.

Guess she'll never get completely used to it.


End file.
